Dude, This Is Goodbye
by Phreakx160
Summary: Billy thought that he had lost everything. His carrer, his people, his life, but, only now will he realize he hadn't lost everything. Not until it was long gone. (Improved!)


_It was the year 2000. The car collision that broke the hearts of millions of Billy Joe Cobra fans. One fatal U turn, one crunchy peanut butter truck, and one drunk rock star. The bus crashed, injuring all passengers on both cars. There was, however one casualty. One that claimed the life of America's favorite rock and roll idol, Baruch Couhen..._

It was a lazy Monday morning. Billy and Spencer were sitting in Spencer's room, watching TV, and waiting for when it was time to leave for school. Spencer was flipping through the channels, not sure what to watch, while Billy played a video game. As usual, the two were so engaged in their boredom, they rarely spoke a word. As Spencer warily searched through the many channels available, he noticed something that caught his eye. A familiar name that caught his eye.

"Hey Billy, there's a show about you on here!"

Billy looked up from his game, his expression excited and happy.

"You wanna watch it?"

"Heck ya, man! Anything about me is a must-see!"

Spencer grinned, and selected the channel. Immediately, they were faced with pictures of Billy as a child, concert footage, and clips from his music. Billy's eyes watered with the nostalgia of those days. He remembered every single picture, every moment, everything. The two continued to watch for a while, and even Spencer had to admit, it was entertaining. That's when things took a turn for the worst. The next segment, was on Billy's death. Billy's eyes widened as the narrator announced topic. He quickly leapt in front of the screen, making sure to mute the television in the process.

"Dude! Billy! Move!"

"No way man! This stuff is confidential."

"Why?"

Billy frowned, simply shaking his head.

"Just turn it off."

"Are you hiding something from me?"

Billy tied to think of an excuse for his actions. His eyes darted around the room, as he racked his brain for an explanation. Spencer grinned and tried to see around him.

"Come on! It can't be that bad!"

"Cant' be that...bad?!"

Billy felt his blood boil. He snapped, suddenly bursting into a fit of yelling.

"CAN'T BE THAT BAD?! THAT WAS THE DAY I LOST EVERYTHING! HOW COULD IT NOT BE THAT BAD?!"

Spencer's face turned from playfully to fearful. Billy had never lashed out at anybody before. Especially not him. Spencer clawed the back of the bean bag he was sitting in, potentially scared by this new reaction.

"I-I'm sorry, Billy! I didn't mean to-"

"NO! BECAUSE OF THAT DAY, MY HARD WORK, MY CARRER, MY LIFE WAS JUST FLUSHED DOWN THE TOILET!"

Spencer's face was beginning to take on a pale complexion.

"What are you talking about?! I never said-"

Spencer stopped. Billy had already flown away. Where he was going, Spencer didn't know. He turned off the TV, and began to pack up for school.

Meanwhile, Billy had flown off quite a ways to burn off steam. Fueled by anger, he just kept going, and going, and going. Soon he had flown even out of the towns boundaries. He stopped at an old, desolate highway, after running out of energy to continue. Confronted with nothing but wasteland, and the far away, faint glimmer of his home town. Billy sighed, tired, and came closer to the ground. As he drifted slowly along the gray and cracking road, he couldn't help but feel a small pang of sadness inside. A terrible feeling. An empty feeling. Billy stopped at curve in the road and stared into the vastness of th area. It had been thirteen years since the accident that ended his career.

* * *

It had been a long, tiring tour, and he couldn't wait to get back home and see his little princess, Wendy, again. He had finally been able to urge his manager to let him drive his own bus. He agreed, but, in exchange for an extra day on tour. That day had been filled with extravagant parties, celebrities, and fancy beverages of sorts. In an act of complete foolishness, he had been conned into consuming a great deal of liquor. They all said it would make him more mature, more likeable. He had left the party in a drunken stupor. As faint lapses of his own music played over the radio, Billy swerved left and right along the road. He sang along in an out-of pitch manner, stopping every so often to gag, or hiccup. Suddenly, there was a loud honking sound. The lights ahead, they were blurry. Before he knew it, a great pain surged through his body. Sharp, jagged glass, electronics crashing in the background, honking horns, blaring sirens! And then, nothing. Billy's eyes flashed open. He let out an ear-piercing yell. Clawing his face dramatically, Billy tried to get the painful memory out of his head.

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!"

Billy hugged his knees to his chest, feeling his eyes grow water and his gut grow cold. He felt like vomiting. After a while, or a few hours of softly whimpering, and trying to calm himself down, Billy lifted his head up. Why had he even come? It was like something had drawn him here, an invisible fishing line of some sorts. Billy decided to head back to his mansion and apologize to Spencer. It wasn't his fault, and he shouldn't have yelled at him. Billy zoomed home, going as fast as he could. He went through an open window, landing on the bed.

"Spencer! Bro!"

But there was no reply. Billy nodded understandingly. Spencer did have the right to be mad. Billy sat around for a few more minutes/

"Dude! Where are you?"

Still no reply. Billy raised an eyebrow, and left the room. Where had Spencer gone? He was supposed to be back by now, even if just arriving. Billy searched the entire house. It was empty. After a thorough look through of the mansion, he decided just to wait until he got back. One day, two days, three days had passed. Not a single sign of Spencer. Or any Wright for that matter. Where had they gone off to? Billy sighed, feeling terrible. Suddenly, he heard the slamming of a car door. Could it be? Had Spencer returned? Billy flew down to the car excitedly.

"Bro! You came back! I thought I'd never-"

He opened his eyes to see it was only his parents and sister. They looked tired, saddened, and troubled. His mom looked as though she had been crying all the while. Billy's hope and enthusiasm disappeared. He opened his mouth to say something, but had nothing to say.

"-we need to go back! We can't leave him there by himself!"

"No, you need rest. If he's going to get better, we can't have him worrying about you."

"I'm not just going to leave my son in the hospital, by himself! We need to go back!"

Mrs. Wright burst into a fit of sobbing. The rest of the family tried to comfort her, circling around her and hugging her. Billy was confused. Who was in the hospital? Why were they crying?

"Wait...he...her son...SPENCER!"

Billy's eyes lit up, panicked. He began to breathe heavily, clutching his heart.

"Oh no, oh no, DON'T WORRY, SPENCE! I'M COMING!"

* * *

It didn't take long for Billy to locate the hospital where Spencer was supposedly at. He drifted through the floor levels and rooms, looking for him. It took him about a good twenty minutes or so, until he heard a nurse mention Spencer and his room number. Billy found the room, and flew in. He hovered in front of Spencer's bed and gasped. Spencer was covered in bandages, and casts. Billy covered his mouth, whispering 'No' repeatedly.

"W-What happened to you?"

Spencer paid him no mind. His face transfixed on the ceiling. Billy waved his hand in front of Spencer's face again.

"Bro-Ham! Come on! Say something!"

Billy looked around, and spotted a blue item on a table. It was his pendant. Billy grabbed the pendant and was about to put it on him, when Spencer finanally spoke.

"B...Billy? Is that you?"

Billy's eyes began to water. He sensed the weakness in his voice, which had become raspy, and hoarse. No where near as enthusiastic as it had once been.

"I know you're here...pendants don't just...just float in the sky for no reason..."

Billy placed the pendant and Spencer's stomach. Spencer tried to get it, but couldn't.

"I...can't reach it...too weak..."

Billy put it over his head and tried to wipe away his own tears. Couldn't have Spencer thinking he was a cry-baby.

"What happened to you?"

Billy asked, his voice quivering.

"The bus...there was an accedient...but don't worry, I'll be fine..."

Billy froze, remembering his little trip a few days prior. He swallowed the harsh, and painful memory. This wasn't time for grieving his own past.

"B-Bus..."

"The doctors say...I'm the only possible cassualty...everyone else is fine..."

"Possible?! What do you mean, possible?!"

Spencer looked at himself and chuckled.

"Well...look at me. I'm a wreck..."

"Y-You're fine!"

"They say...I might not make it..."

Billy was trying his hardest now not to cry. Holding back tears, he tried to choke something out. They all came out as stuttered sentences, but, finally, he managed to get something out.

"You have to, man! I could...I could give you some ecto-plasm! You could be a ghost!"

"Thanks...but, it's better this way...we've had a lot of fun, but there's a reason for everything..."

Billy couldn't take it anymore. He let loose, tears trickling down his transparent, blue face.

"You're gonna be fine! You're gonna live! Don't do this to me!"

"I can't...there's a reason that I'm leaving...just like there was a reason you stayed..."

"B-But, if you go, who's gonna be my bro?! Who's gonna hang out with me?! Who will-"

Spencer shook his head reassuringly.

"No, Billy...I just can't..."

Billy wiped his eyes, which were stained with tears.

"Call me...Baruch...okay?"

Spencer laughed softly and nodded.

"Sure thing...Baruch."

Billy sat next to Spencer and smiled weakly.

"So...Baruch, why didn't you want me to see that...that thing? On the show?"

Billy sighed and closed his eyes.

"It just hurts. Remembering the pain, and the pressure, and...the fact I would still be alive if I hadn't listened to what the people wanted. If I had listened to my gut."

Billy looked at the floor and played with his hands. The two were silent for a while, saying nothing to each other, and thinking over the grave news. Finally, after a while, Spencer finally spoke up.

"You...you remember that time...when you chewed all that gum? And it turned into a monster?"

"Yeah...and how it ate up Rejeev?"

The two laughed, more heartily than ever before.

"And when you filled the pool with jelly?"

"How could I forget that?"

The two laughed again. As they continued to relay their past adventures, Billy began to feel a warmth inside. A comfort he had never felt before. He had a friend. Someone who didn't care that he was a rock star. Someone who only saw him for who he truly was. The pain, the empty feelings, everything just melted away. They laughed, and joked until the room became orange with the dim of the sunset.

"Bil-I mean, Baruch...hand me my camera..."

Billy grabbed the camera and turned it on. He handed it to Spencer. Spencer held it in front of his face, pulling Billy into the shot.

"Hey everyone! It's me...Spencer. And my bro, Baruch."

Billy grinned and waved, before pulling out and standing in front of the bed.

"This...is my last movie...I know I never got anywhere got anywhere close to being a professional movie director...but, I had the greatest friends to help me with what I did accomplish...Some more visible than others, but, friends. I'm glad that I've been able to do what I've done. See what I've seen...but...I guess all good movies have to come to an end...so this is me, Spencer Wright...signing...out..."

Spencer's arms flopped downwards. The camera fell to the floor, but was caught by Billy. He loomed over the bed, holding the camera close to his heart. Tears ran freely down his face as he reflected upon those last words of his.

"S-Spencer?! SPENCER!"

* * *

It was one year later. Billy was sitting on a chair, knees hugged to his chest. The camera was in his hand. Footage of Spencer's movies played over it. Over, and over, Billy sat there, watching them. He had seen every movie at least thirty times, and continued to watch them every day. Since then, he had lost contact with the outside world. No longer concerned with his fans, or anything else. He just sat alone. The only movie he had never watched was that last one. The one Spencer had made on that day he...left. Because, every time he tried to watch it, the battery would run out, or he just wouldn't be able to watch it. The reason why he couldn't was too broad for him to truly define. He finally knew what it was like to have a friend, to lose that friend, to live a life with someone that cared. He thought back to what he had said before. How he had lost everything. Well, to him Spencer had been everything. He just didn't realize it until he was gone. Billy smiled, closing the camera and setting it down on the dusty table. Drifting over to an open window, he looked up at the sky. It's blue pastel was soothing to him. Though, not as much as the thought that Spencer was up there, watching over him, and waiting for the day he finally could move on from this world. Until then, as sad as it was to comprehend, he would have to just remain here on earth, alone with his precious memories. Billy clutched his hands to his heart, sighed, and smiled at a patch of clouds molded into a fammiliar shape.

"Hey Bro-Nosaur, it's me...Baruch..."


End file.
